


Much Beloved Knight

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Assault, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Revenge, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: When Lancelot is attacked by a few of his fellow knights, Merlin vows revenge on them. Much to Lancelot's insistence that he is fine. What follows is the reveal that perhaps more people than Merlin value Lancelot.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	Much Beloved Knight

When Merlin walks into Lancelot’s room after being summoned by a small serving boy he’s not expecting to find all his friends there. Percival looks like he’s about to commit murder. Arthur is looking betrayed. Leon is looking disgusted and Gwaine is pacing around with Percival both looking ready to kill. Elyan looks ready to throw down a gauntlet. Gwen looks extremely upset as she stands beside Arthur. 

Merlin is confused until he steps in and gets a look at the bed. Lancelot looks as though he had been put through a tournament, only he was forced to fight every competitor. His lip is split, there’s bruises on every inch of his face and exposed skin. He looks like he was strangled. There’s a cut on his temple with blood trickling down his face. Both eyes are swollen and his arm is positioned so awkwardly Merlin is sure that it must be broken. 

His friend isn’t even sitting up. He’s laying back on the bed looking pale. But he’s breathing, he’s breathing but someone did their best to make him stop. 

Merlin sees red. 

He snaps into physician mode as he examines the injuries but he also takes in hand sizes and strength. 

He gets the feeling this wasn’t a bandit attack or an assassin’s strike. 

This came from within. 

“M fine Merlin,” Lancelot rasps through his damaged throat and Merlin gentles his side with a hand. 

“No you’re not, and that’s okay,” Merlin says softly. He knows Lancelot struggled with being able to say that he’s injured. Thinking that made him weak and unworthy of being a knight. He’d come to Gaius in secret and ask him to treat wounds received in training, not wanting Merlin to know either. 

Merlin put a stop to that. He came in and treated Lancelot and the resulting conversation had resulted in tears being shed and the two friends falling asleep on each other. 

“Right, anyone want to tell me what happened?” Merlin asks. 

“Some of the knights apparently thought they should keep the commoner knight in their place,” Gwaine says, spitting. 

“I can only assume that they somehow found out Gwaine is a noble, Elyan is the King’s brother in law so he was off limits, and Percival is terrifying,” Leon says, hand clenched on his sword. 

“Names,” Merlin says. 

“He won’t give them,” Gwaine huffs. 

“Lancelot,” Merlin says softly and the injured man turns his head towards his friend. 

“Merlin’s it’s fine,” Lancelot says. 

“No. I want their names,” Merlin says. 

“No,” Lancelot says shaking his head and wincing. 

“Merlin, he wouldn’t even tell Percival. I don’t think,” Leon says but quiets when Merlin holds up a hand. 

“Sire, I would like to request being lent out to the other knights. You know how they happen to talk where servants can hear,” Merlin says and the room goes quiet. Merlin can see through the swelling that Lancelot’s eyes are trying to widen. 

“No,” Lancelot groans. 

“Either you tell me their names or I find out for myself,” Merlin says. 

“You can’t tell the Knights,” Lancelot says and Merlin can see some of their friends bristling a little but they aren’t yelling so that’s fine. 

“I promise not to tell any of the knights,” Merlin says. 

“Or ‘Wen or Ga’us,” Lancelot says. 

“Or Gwen and Gaius,” he vows and Lancelot murmurs the names in his ears. 

When Merlin is done with treating the wounds he stands and heads out of the room the other knights following behind him like lost little ducklings. 

“Merlin, Mate. Not that I don’t love you, but what are you going to do with the names? You’re not exactly...” Gwaine asks.

“Let’s just say… servants have a way of dealing with things and that we are not the only people that care about Lancelot. I cannot tell you their names but if you are smart you’ll put it together quickly,” Merlin says. 

The knights share a look and go back in and try to get Lancelot to tell them. 

It’s a week later when things start happening. The first one to show up is Sir Bors, one of Uther’s knights and he’s wearing a pink shirt. 

“Sir Bors what happened to your shirt?” Arthur asks. 

“An accident in the laundry Sire. A bit of red cloth made its way in with the whites,” Lord Aberfell says coming onto the field with a shirt the same color and Arthur and Gwaine share a look. They had both received their nice clean, white shirts from the laundry this morning. Their clothes had been spared. 

All in total five knights. Sirs Bors, Aberfell, Gareth, Leanil, and James all received pink clothing while every other knight was spared. 

Five seems like the correct number for what happened to Lancelot. Arthur can’t be sure that’s all of them but they are all Uther’s knights and it makes sense that they would still hold opinions on the status of knights. 

Arthur can see his Round Table Knights putting it together and while he can’t do much without a finger pointed from Lancelot, he can make their lives miserable. 

“Sir Bors, with me. Sir Aberfell with Percival. Gwaine with James. Gareth you can face Leon. Elyan that leaves you and Leanil,” Arthur says and he catches an approving smile from Merlin. 

Arthur is a bit worried about how Merlin pulled this off. 

The knights are beaten easily. Righteous fury making each blow land harder than normal. Lancelot is still in bed and still barely able to open his eyes and Arthur wants them to suffer for it. 

Which is why when he catches Merlin sneaking into the kitchen with the maids he summons his friends and they walk in. 

The silence is deafening. The kitchen staff are busy trying to look like they’re working while the maids don’t seem to know what to do with themselves. 

Merlin is the only calm one, and that is the most worrying thing. Because there is a rage behind his eyes that makes Arthur feel a bit cold, but that’s ridiculous this is still Merlin. His idotic manservant with a heart that feels too much. 

“My hands are tied because Lancelot won’t tell me their names but I don’t want them to think this sort of thing is okay. So...count us is,” Arthur says and the other knights all nod their heads. Lancelot is their friend and they don’t want this happening again. 

It turns out the next part of the plan is...interesting to say the least. Which is how Arthur finds himself sneaking into Bors’ room with George of all people while the man is out on a patrol with the other four. 

“I understand why Merlin is so eager to avenge Lancelot, but why are you and the rest of the staff?” Arthur asks when he finishes the last of his tasks and they begin walking back through the castle. 

“Sir Lancelot...He’s...It’s hard to say. He has a way of looking at you that makes you think he sees every inch of your soul and when he is kind to you it dispels any doubts you had about your worthiness of kindness because he sees who you are fundamentally and for him to be kind to you is for him to have liked what he’s seen. He has a way of talking to you and listening to you that make you feel deserving of...something. It’s the same reason everyone loves Merlin so much. They...respect those who deserve it, so if you have it you know you’re doing something right...I am sorry Sire. I am not doing a good job of explaining,” George says. 

“No. I think I know what you are trying to say,” Arthur says and thinks about all the times Lancelot looked at him the same uncanny way Merlin does and seems to like what he sees. Arthur splits off from George and heads towards Lancelot’s room to make sure he’s alright but sees Merlin sitting on the edge of the bed and Arthur pulls back a bit. 

“You need to stop this Merlin, you’re putting yourself in danger,” Lancelot says. 

“No. You’re my friend and I don’t have a great many of those left and I’ll be damned if I spent all that time turning Arthur away from being a prat only to have it undone by that bunch of clotpoles who think they are better than you,” Merlin says. 

“Merlin, you’ve turned the whole castle against them. I saw a girl of no more than four years old trip Sir Bors with her skipping rope,” Lancelot says. 

“Lancelot, not a single person is doing this because of me. They are doing it because you were hurt. You who helps the stable boys when a new horse is being brought in. You who escort rowdy customers out of the taverns peacefully. You who helps the maids carry heavy things. The same reason those knights hate you is the same reason we all love you. You may not have been born a noble but your soul is wrapped in it. Stories will be told about the most noble knight in Camelot, Sir Lancelot. The people are doing this because they love you,” Merlin says. 

“And you? How do you feel?” Lancelot asks.

“I...You’re my friend. You know more about me than most people. You accompany me on boring trips into the woods for herbs for Gaius. You help me set up camp and you make sure I have food when we’re out on the hunt. You press against me so I can share your blanket when we sleep and I know that can’t be comfortable. You share your horse and you are always there to give me a hand. Everything you do for the people of Camelot you do for me and I...I love you for it as a friend...a...and as something more,” Merlin says and Arthur stands there frozen. He had had his suspicions but he hadn’t wanted to say anything in case it spooked one of them off the other. 

“You...you do?” Lancelot says. 

“Yes you idiot. Now hurry up and heal so I can kiss you,” Merlin says. 

“I really don’t feel like waiting that long,” Lancelot says and Arthur hears a little oomph come from Merlin and he immediately turns and runs...ahem walks calmly away. 

The treatment goes on for a few weeks. As Lancelot gets better the attacks, because that’s what these are. Coordinated attacks between literally everyone in Camelot against the five knights that hurt Lancelot. Even the men’s own wivers were in on it, although they didn’t know anything about Lancelot. The women didn’t appreciate their husbands coming home to them with attitudes and made home life rather lonely. 

Arthur was pretty sure things would be coming to ahead soon. Lancelot was almost able to return to training and Merlin hadn’t left the man’s side except to plot, implement those plots, and do the bare minimum of his duties. 

If Arthur had heard correctly, on his first trip out of his room he had made Percival walk him to the markets and buy a neckerchief. Assuming the man knows how to do so properly Arthur should be expecting a caller once he’s dealt with Gaius and Hunith. 

If he had to pick any of his knights for Merlin it would have been Lancelot. Gwaine a close second. Both men had something Merlin lacked and the balance in either direction would do wonders for his serv...friend. 

“Sire? Should we start training?” Leon asks.

“One moment. Sir Lancelot should be joining us,” Arthur says and he sees the five cowards murmur amongst themselves. Soon enough Merlin comes with Lancelot leaning a bit on him but they both quickly make it seem like Lancelot is walking on his own. Arthur frowns at that. Lancelot shouldn’t be ashamed to need help. They’ve all been carried by someone else at leaves once before this. Merlin and Qwen had had to drag his father down the hall once. 

“Lancelot, sit on the side with Merlin. Your arm still isn’t fully healed,” Arthur says. 

“Sire, surely he can participate. His arm doesn’t look too bad to me,” Bors says, going to poke the appendage only for Merlin to drop the armor he was carrying on the man’s foot. When the knight goes to raise a hand Arthur has had enough. 

“Sir Bors, I was unaware that you were a physician. Perhaps you should go into medicine instead of knighthood,” Arthur says and you could hear a pin drop throughout the field.

“Lancelot will observe and observe only. Merlin you won’t be needed for this exercise. You know you will be paired with,” Arthur says and they take their places. Each of the round table knights paired with one of their little problems. He can see over Bors’ shoulder Merlin and Lancelot whispering back and forth and Merlin hiding his face in Lancelot’s shoulder, which would be indecent if Merlin was a woman and honestly Arthur’s just glad that’s all they’re doing. He’s seen the evidence of other things. 

The weeks of torment seem to have taken a toll on Sir Bors, he’s moving slower. His sword arm is shaky at best and the man’s eyes are drooping and Arthur has seen more of a fight put up by a training dummy. Bors is on his back almost immediately. 

“Again. Sir Bors you are becoming sloppy,” Arthur says and their swords clash. Anger seems to have revived the man’s ability to fight and Arthur is actually starting to fight the man. Until the man’s leg gives out. Arthur stares at the man who is now rolling up his trouser leg to see a bruise forming there...except...Arthur didn’t hit him there at all. 

The position of the mark is familiar though. One of Lancelot’s bruises was in that same spot. Arthur looks over to where the two are sitting and Lancelot looks confused while gently carding his fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

Arthur helps Bors up and they resume fighting. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see the other four knights who hurt Lancelot also receiving strange injuries that are identical to ones that Lancelot received. Arthur looks over at the two once again and he can see it, Merlin staring at Sir Bors’ back with glowing gold eyes and Arthur is so shocked he barely blocks the blow from Bors’ sword. 

When he looks back his friend is murmuring to Lancelot softly and the knight is laughing and looking into the manservant’s eyes… No the Sorcerer's eyes...No Merlin’s eyes. Merlin who is his friend. 

Merlin who has magic. 

Merlin who jokes with Gwaine. 

Merlin who helped Percival build a memorial to his family. 

Merlin who listens to Leon’s lectures on weapons. 

Merlin who helps Elyan pick things out for women. 

Merlin who treats their wounds who cares for them when they are ill. 

Merlin who can bring out the side of Lancelot that no one gets to see. 

Merlin who is the reason he and Gwen are together. 

Merlin who is their friend. 

Merlin who is a sorcerer. 

Merlin who has magic. 

Merlin who has magic, which means he is corrupted. 

Merlin who is kind and generous and headstrong. 

Merlin who does have an evil bone in his body. 

Arthur looks away and goes back to the fight with Sir Bors who is now on the ground sputtering. 

“Sire! It is magic! We’ve been afflicted with the same injuries we gave Lancelot...I mean.” the one man says and claps a hand over his mouth and Arthur smiles. 

“Men, take these people to the dungeons. I have to think of a fitting punishment for them,” Arthur says and they’re led off by the Round table knights. 

In the end the ex-knights are stripped of their lands and titles and banished upon pain of death. Arthur hopes he never has to deal with them again. Half the land goes to Lancelot and the other half is put away for Merlin, although if Lancelot proposes his lands will also belong to Merlin, for when Arthur no longer needs a manservant. Or a court sorcerer now that he thinks about it. 

Perhaps he can make Merlin wear a silly hat.


End file.
